


Falling Higher

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, Steven is 16, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You were supposed to teach him how to drive.
Relationships: Pearl/Steven Universe
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	Falling Higher

You were supposed to teach him how to drive.

That was all this was supposed to be.

_That was all this was supposed to be._

Your hands _(filthy; what right do they have to touch him?) _grab him by his jacket's collar and you desperately pull him closer to you.

Your lips touch his once again and you feel like your body is both fluttering up above and plummeting to the ground.

_This is all wrong._

_Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong._

_(What part of you is this? What flawed line of code inside makes you want this? To be close in this way?)_

He moans into your mouth quietly.

_(You want to poof right here and now.)_

He pulls back and you wish you had a need for air, because your mind is swimming and you feel like you're drowning.

You could almost choke when you look at him; cheeks flushed rose, lips parted ever so slightly and eyes wide in awe, like you're the most beautiful thing he's seen in the entire galaxy.

_(There must be a flaw in human code, too)_

_(You're the most ugly thing imaginable)_

For a moment, there's no sound but a cicada's song, and the car's AC humming along quietly.

Steven quietly breathes out, _"I love you, Pearl."_

And you know then that you've ruined everything.


End file.
